


Young Sparks

by Fianna9



Series: prowlxjazz challenge '20 [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, surprise sparkling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9
Summary: Prowl and Jazz contact their families after running away together
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl, Ricochet/Streetwise
Series: prowlxjazz challenge '20 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916158
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Young Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> For the ProwlxJazz anniversary challenge 2020  
> Prompt: Warring Families  
> Inspired by "Young Turks" by Rod Stewart

Ricochet and Streetwise accessed the vid hoping to find some clues on their missing creation. Jazz had disappeared almost twenty vorns ago, and no matter how hard the two Enforcers looked they hadn't found any traces of him. If it wasn't for the messages he'd left with his friends saying goodbye they'd of had him declared missing, but there was no law against an adult creation deciding to leave home. Even if they and their fellow Enforcers didn't think he was mature enough to survive on his own.  
  
As the vid activated they were confronted by the image of their creation and a somewhat familiar Praxian frame. It was that thief-spawn Prowl they'd tried to warn Jazz to avoid since he and his clan were nothing but trouble.

"Hay creators. I hope you're still doing well. I didn't think there was much reason to contact you until I could prove you wrong about me and Prowl. I can survive on my own, and he's nothing like you tried to tell me."

Prowl elbowed Jazz lightly before looking directly at the camera and adding, "Greetings creators. Good orn Smokey, I'm sorry I missed your graduation. I hope no one got arrested and missed the after-party. Creator, you were wrong about Jazz; he wasn't trying to date me just to learn about your activities."  
  
Streetwise scanned the background searching for any information about where this vid had been recorded. Unfortunately it looked like most of the pre-fab, low-grade apartments he'd seen. Probably one room without even a proper recharge berth.

"They're still alive," Ricochet leaned against him, even more grateful that the message implied that Prowl had vanished from his family as well. That meant it wasn't likely Jazz hadn't been corrupted.

"I'm not sure..." Jazz faltered and Prowl put a hand on his shoulder gently. "I doubt we've proven that, not to anyone's satisfaction. Not inviting you to the conjunx ceremony was hard but we knew it had to be done, This you deserve to know even if it's the last contact we end up having."

"Conjunx?" Streetwise bellowed standing up in disbelief.  
  
"We've both got jobs and are working to support ourselves," Prowl said straightening slightly in an almost defensive manner. "Jazz is following his spark and is working while trying to break into the music scene."

"And it's legal work creators," Jazz added pointedly. "Well, mostly legal. Street busking is a gray area most places, but as long I don't harass mecha I'm clear."

Streetwise made a note to check on city-states laws on busking to try to track Jazz down. He was right though; most Enforcers didn't even bother with more than a ticket on all but the most blatant repeat offenders.

"Anyway, we thought we should let you know that there's been a big change in our lives," Prowl said clasping Jazz's hand briefly before reaching down below the viewing area and lifting up a small sparkling.

"This is Bluestreak," Jazz said with a fond smile over at his mate. "He's your grandcreation. The first for both sides if I'm not mistaken."

"Creators, you need to settle down and behave better if you want to meet him," Prowl said firmly. "I can't have you as a bad influence on him."

"Creators, you need to back off and give Prowl's family a chance to go straight," Jazz said just as firmly. "I can't have you trying to make Blues bias against his kin."

"Your move," the pair said before switching off the vid. "We'll be checking on all of you later."

Ricochet and Streetwise both stared at the screen remembering the small Praxian frame they'd just seen. How could a pair of Enforcers form a truce with a family of conmech? How could they not with a grandcreation that they desperately wanted in their lives?


End file.
